Blast The Wolf Duplicate
by screenwriterpaul
Summary: Blast The Wolf returns in this epic story where his morals are put to the test.


Blast The Wolf Duplicate

Written by Paul The Writer

Characters owned by Sega

Chapter 1 The Landing

It is a calm and peaceful night in New Mobotropolis and a shooting star as it appears comes crash landing in a canyon revealing that it is actually a metallic capsule like object that then steam comes out revealing what is for some reason Blast but then we see from his view, that not of normal sight, but all red imagery with strange text on the bottom right corner. The stranger that is possessing the form of Blast walks slowly away and into the night with red glowing eyes definitely giving the idea that this is not the Blast we know.

Chapter 2 A Good Morning

It is morning in New Mobotropolis and we see Blast and Sally in bed wearing night time clothing under the sheets and Sally wakes up putting her arms on her husband's shoulders Blast and smiles saying "Good morning my king.". Blast's eyes open and he smiles saying "Good morning my queen.". They kiss each other on the lips and get up and go to their bath room where there are two pearl white sinks with golden faucets and diamonds and rubies on the handles with the diamond handles giving cold water and the ruby handles giving hot water. They start brushing their teeth and have a conversation about what to do today "So Sally what are we going to do today besides me often fighting crime?" Blast asks Sally in a tone of excitement for today.

"Well honey, today we are going to attend a charity for poor families since it seems appropriate for we are royalty of course." Sally says to Blast in a tone of confidence. "That sounds nice because I do feel very bad for those families especially how the children have to live." Blast says in a tone of honesty. Sally finishes brushing her teeth along with Blast also finishing and she says to him while hugging him compassionately and tightly "Blast, saying stuff like that makes me feel like you would be a great father.". Blast smiles but says in an honest tone "I know I would too but I must be honest that I can't be a father and at the same time a superhero unfortunately, I just don't feel like it would be fair for a kid.".

"I can understand that honey, in fact just hearing this makes me glad to have married an honest and compassionate man." Sally says to Blast putting her fingers gently below his jaw. After they both take a shower together they wear their usual day clothing with it being Sally wearing her white t shirt, blue jeans, blue vest, blue boots, and her gold engagement ring since she is married to Blast. Blast wears a red t shirt, blue jeans, red boots, and his gold engagement ring since he is married to Sally. "You look great Sally as usual." Blast compliments her with a smile.

Sally smiles and says "thank you honey, so do you.". They get to their bed and turn on the TV and see a news report "This is Sue Weathers reporting on New Mobotropolis News Network on a car chase that is taking place right now as police are in pursuit and the driver seems to be driving in a drunk manner.". Blast and Sally look at each other and smile knowing what to do as Blast then gets up and pushes the button on the closet revealing his new suit with an all red suit that is covering everything but his head and hands, red boots, yellow gloves, blue cape, utility belt, and a white b on his chest. Blast changes in the closet and is wearing his new suit as Sally then kisses him on the cheek for good luck.

Blast opens the door to the porch and flies out with both his arms out.

Chapter 3 The Chase

Blast flies to the car chase and sees that the car the police are in pursuit of is a red beat up car. Blast sees that the drunk driver is heading towards the local liquor store and then Blast decides to evacuate everyone in that building and flies into the building. "Everyone there is a drunk driver who is heading towards this building and he might crash into this building so I need everyone to evacuate." Blast says to everyone in an urgent tone and they all respond by running out of the building calmly. He grabs the car by the end puts his legs down in an attempt to stop the car which he eventually succeeds in stopping car leaving a trail of broken asphalt.

The driver drunkenly comes out of the car with beer cans flooding out revealing him to be an owl with a white shirt with a grease stain and ripped up brown shorts. "Hello I am Pukey The Owl!" he says and then pukes on the ground which he then faints due to his drunkenness. The police cars arrive and the police come out of their vehicles and one of them says "Thank you Blast for stopping what could have been a disaster.". Blast smiles and says "No problem officer I am just doing what I love.".

Two police officers carry the drunkard and take him to the backseat of a police car. Blast flies away and returns to Castle Acorn where he is then hugged by Sally as a reward for doing good deeds. "How did it go Blast?" Sally asks Blast with a smile. "It went good thanks for asking." Blast says with a grin.

"That is great honey." Sally says to Blast with the same expression with him smiling back and then they turn on the TV and see a news report on Blast's good deed. "This is Sue Weathers reporting on New Mobotropolis News Network giving an update on today's car chase which was thankfully stopped by Blast The Wolf who has been leaving a trail of good deeds and no injuries were caused what so ever as everyone was evacuated from the local liquor store and Blast was able to stop the car from crashing into the building and the driver is reported to be Harry Pukington who is the brother of famous therapist Chafurin Pukington, in other news Blast The Wolf and Sally Acorn will be attending a charity for poor families.". "Well I guess he will have to stay sober in prison." Blast jokes with a smile and it makes Sally and Blast laugh together. "So I guess we have to get dressed properly for the charity event huh?" Blast asks Sally with a smile.

"That sounds about right." Sally responds with a smile because the joke Blast made was still funny.

Chapter 4 Charity Event

Blast and Sally are at the charity event in which they are dressed appropriately for the event with Blast dressed in a black coat, white buttoned shirt, black pants, black leather shoes, and a blue tie. Sally Acorn is dressed in a blue skirt, blue slippers, blue top, a perfectly groomed hair style with all her head hair going in the back with some of her hair in the front with a headband on top of her head, and long blue gloves on her arms. Blast and Sally meet Amy and Sonic who are sort of dressed in the same manner with the exception being Amy wearing pink. "Hello Sally it is so nice to see you here with Blast." Amy says in a happy tone. "It is nice to see you too Amy." Sally says in the same tone.

"Hey Blast." Sonic says to Blast with a smile with Blast smiling back saying "It is nice to see you too Sonic,I am surprised you are even here rather than just running around the Green Hills.". Sonic smiles and responds saying "Well I am not always about running of course.". Blast smiles and says "Well Sally and I do have to attend these kind of occasions because we are royalty of course.". They are interrupted by the sound of a microphone and a female cat in a black dress is giving an announcement "Welcome everybody to our charity event for the poor and we are glad you all came, and we would like to congratulate the king and queen of New Mobotropolis Blast and Sally for donating 500,000 rings.".

Everybody whistles and claps for them as they are approaching the stage and Sally speaks first into the microphone "We are glad to have joined this event because this shows that we care for our people and would donate such a generous amount" she says with a smile. Blast then speaks into the microphone as Sally passes the microphone to him "And that of course I do more than fight crime but also fighting poverty" he says with a joking smile with everyone laughing in response. Everyone claps and cheers for Blast and Sally as they then return to their table as they are then served each a glass of wine.

Chapter 5 Encounter With A Stranger

A teenage couple who happened to be dogs exited a party with their friends, and now strolled down the alley. "You know Julie, you sure know how to party." The first dog, Isaac said with a smile to his girlfriend. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." responded his girlfriend Julie, returning the smile and loving tone of voice. As they walk they encounter the stranger as we saw before who is hiding in the dark and they notice then Isaac asks "Who are you?". The stranger comes out of the shadow and they are surprised and Isaac says with a smile "Hey its Blast! Wait a minute aren't you supposed to be at some charity event or something?".

They then notice the red eyes glowing on the stranger who is taking the appearance of Blast and Julie says in a concerned voice "I don't think that is Blast.". Isaac then gives a scared look and says "Julie I think your right.". The stranger's mouth opens and green gas comes out which then knocks out the couple temporarily and then the stranger bends down next to Isaac putting it's hand on his head and then it's fingers extend in a tentacle like manner and goes into the person's ears in order to learn their language and says "I must enslave this planet for the Hidoi Empire.". They are then carried to a sewer where the Blast duplicate will do his operations.

Behind a group of crates is a man who is a cat having watched this event and he is shocked of this and runs away as quick as possible to spread the word.

Chapter 6 A Bad Morning

Blast comes out of a shower wearing a bathrobe and looks in the mirror saying "Man yesterday was just great, I bet today will be great also.". "BLAST!" Sally says in an angered voice. Blast is surprised to hear Sally in this tone and changes quickly with his super speed and comes out of the bath room. "What is it Sally?" Blast says in a curious tone.

"Do you mind explaining this?!" she says pointing to the TV showing a news report with the headline "Blast On A Kidnapping Spree?" "This is Sue Weathers reporting on New Mobotropolis News Network reporting on a kidnapping last night which by according to a witness of the scene looked like Blast and had green gas coming out of his mouth and then having strange metallic tentacles go in one of the people's ears and then drag the two people to the sewer,investigations are underway on this strange event.". Blast looks confused and says to Sally "I didn't do that last night, I don't remember any of that nor do I recall even shooting gas out of mouth and the other things also.". "Well I don't know maybe you can do that stuff." Sally says in a confused tone. Blast gently puts his right hand gently on Sally's left cheek and says "Sally I would never wish to hurt anyone or do I ever wish to kidnap people, trust me please and believe me on this. Believe me as your husband who has been through so much for you.".

Sally calms down and gently touches the scar on his face reminiscing on what he said just now as a reminder of it. "I believe you honey, but we need to find out who is behind this." she says in a voice of concern over who or what is behind this. They french kiss each other and then they lie down on the bed on top of each other and play fight rolling around the bed.

Chapter 7 A Wise Guide

Blast and Sally are in bed which their bodies are naked under the sheets and Blast says this smiling with his hands behind his head and Sally putting her hand on Blast's chest "Well that sure was fun huh Sally?". "Yup it sure was honey." Sally says with a seductive smile. "Well I need to have a word with your father on this situation of a person framing me." Blast says with a smile but also a bit serious due to the situation. Sally corrects him putting her finger on Blast's lips and says smiling "Our father honey." which then results to Blast smiling back.

Blast comes out of the bed and puts on his regular day clothes at super speed. Blast goes to Maximillian Acorn's room where he is sitting on a golden chair with his eyes closed as a way of meditation with the only light source being candles that are lit. "What is it my son?" Maximillian Acorn says opening his eyes with a smile. "I need your guidance on someone who is stealing my image and using it to kidnap people." Blast says in a concerned tone.

"My son what you must do is find the source that could be behind this and then you might find them along with monitoring the activity of the copy." Maximillian Acorn says in a calm tone. "Yes father, thank you for your guidance." Blast says bowing his head. Maximillian Acorn smiles and says "You're welcome, I am just glad to help you my son in what seems a dire time of trust.". Blast leaves the room and comes back to his bedroom where Sally is fully clothed and is standing and Blast says to her "What he said is that we must find the source that could be behind this and keep track of these events, and I think I know who could be behind this.".

Sally nods her head and says "I am thinking the same thing Blast.".

Chapter 8 A Meeting With An Old Enemy

In New Mobotropolis Maximum Security Prison Blast is in a waiting room sitting at a table waiting for Dr Eggman who comes with two armed guards next to him should Eggman try anything funny as he is wearing an orange jumpsuit and handcuffs. "So Blast how have you been?" Eggman says with a demented smile. "I am doing much better than you of course." Blast says in a cold tone because he has to speak to the closest father he will ever know and have. "So son what do you want?" Eggman says with a smile because he knows he is the only father Blast will ever know and have.

"Enough talk Eggman, are you the one responsible for the copy of me who is kidnapping people?" Blast says in an intimidating tone. "No honestly, although it does remind me of that one time I made a robotic copy of that annoying pin cushion Sonic good times." Eggman says with a smile of nostalgia. "interesting, if it's not you then maybe Sonic can give some advice on a situation like this." Blast says fondling his chin in curiosity. Blast leaves the room and the guards carry Eggman back to his cell.

Chapter 9 A Meeting With An Old Friend

Blast arrives at the house of Sonic and Amy which looks like a regular blue house which has the blue color Sonic has and Blast knocks on the door which has the color red and Amy answers the door. "Hey Blast, what are you doing here?" Amy says in excitement and curiosity over Blast's presence. "I need to speak to Sonic for some advice." Blast says with a smile. "Sonic honey your friend Blast is here to see you!" Amy says with a smile.

Blast comes into the house and it is a very clean place and funny enough no chili stains granted Sonic's love for chili dogs. Blast sees Sonic get up from a relaxing looking brown recliner and waves saying "Hey Blast what are you here for?". "I need your advice on what to do about someone who is stealing my image and doing the wrongful act of kidnapping innocent people." Blast says in a calm and urgent tone. Sonic snaps his fingers and says "Oh yeah I heard about that on the news today, sorry Blast!".

"Any advice on this situation?" Blast asks Sonic. Sonic fondles his chin and says "Well it does remind me of this time Egghead made a robotic copy of me named Metal Sonic which he used to mess up my reputation and what I suggest to you is you look for this jerk at night where he might strike again and since he could be a robot maybe Tails can help in this.". "Thanks for the advice Sonic." Blast says with a smile. "No problem Blast, after all we have been through we will for sure be there for each other always as friends." Sonic says with a smile in which Blast and Sonic then hug each other for friendship.

Chapter 10 Tails's Workshop

Blast and Sonic arrive at Tails's house at super speed and it is a large metallic building with the color orange and on the top smoke is coming out showing that he has a laboratory at work. "I bet Tails tends to be very busy huh?" Blast says with a smile. "For all I can imagine yes." Sonic says with a smile over the fact that he is visiting his long time friend Tails. Sonic and Blast approach Tails house and Sonic pushes a big red button on the front of the door which is white and then a big red eye appears out of a panel opened on the door which says in a robotic tone "Who is this?".

Sonic says with a smile "Sonic and Blast!". The red eye responds saying "Access granted." and then the door opens automatically. Blast and Sonic enter the house and they see Tails sitting on a spinning office chair working on some device in which Tails notices the presence of Blast and Sonic and he waves in response saying "Hey guys! I am working on a miniature fusion reactor core right now.". The device sparks and Tails gives a small smile saying "It is still a work in progress.".

A woman by the name of Zooey comes to Tails with a cup of coffee and says with a smile "Here is your coffee Tails just the way you like it.". Tails smiles at her saying "Double cream thanks Zooey you know I like that!". "Your welcome Tails, my smart two tailed wonder of a boyfriend!" she says in a happy tone and then leaves the room. Both Sonic and Blast raise an eyebrow in curiosity over Tails's girlfriend and then Tails responds after taking a small sip of the coffee saying "We met a week ago in a hardware store, now what can I help you two with?"

"Well Blast is being framed by some robotic copy of him and we are thinking you could help us with this." Sonic says with a concerned expression. "Right I heard about that on the news this morning, I can help with this and all I think we need to use is an EMP grenade against it and then we win." Tails says with a confident smile. "Lets just hope it will be enough Tails, now the plan is I look for it at night which he might strike again and I will signal you by maybe a flare gun and you will then come to the coordinates in which the flare was fired with you Tails riding the Tornado and you Sonic doing the usual thing you like to do." Blast says in a serious tone in determination of clearing his own image. "Sounds good enough to me!" Sonic says giving a thumbs up.

"Best of luck everybody!" Blast says in a serious tone and then him, Sonic, and Tails circle up and join hands and then raising their hands up in the air yelling "Best of all luck!"

Chapter 11 Preparation

Blast flies back to Castle Acorn and enters through an open door on the porch of the castle and he sees Sally looking at the sky and he asks her "What is it Sally?" he says touching her shoulder. Sally sighs saying in a concerned tone "I am just thinking about whenever something bad happens we are always the ones to be blamed, it just makes me think if we ever have a child he or she will be hated by many because he or she is associated with us.". "Sally I am sure people would actually love our child and like you told me once when in the presence of something they don't understand it might be natural for them to feel fear and of course the citizens of New Mobotropolis are an understanding people." Blast says with a confident and calm smile in an attempt to calm her. "You're right honey, that's what I also love about you and that is how you are always willing to help people in need. Now how did your investigation go honey?" she says with a smile putting her hand on Blast's shoulder.

"I tried looking into if Eggman did this by interrogating him and it turns out it wasn't him who created it and luckily I got the help of Sonic and Tails as we plan to find it tonight and bring it to justice." Blast says with a confident smile. "I am glad to hear some people still trust you honey." Sally says with a warm smile and then Blast and Sally put their noses together closing their eyes and both say to each other at the same time "I love you.". "Good luck on the mission Blast." Sally says with a smile. Blast smiles and says putting his hand on Sally's cheek "Thank you Sally, I will make sure my friends and I make it out alive.".

Chapter 12 First Confrontation

Blast flies in the air wearing his crime fighting suit and is wearing a wrist communication device to communicate with Sonic and Tails along with a flare gun and EMP grenade attached to his utility belt and he says into the device "Blast to Tails there is no sign of it yet, I will keep you informed for when I have found it.". "Okay I also have not seen it either, Tails to Sonic I and Blast have not found it any luck with you?" Tails says speaking through his communication device while flying the Tornado. "None yet, let's just hope we can find Blast's imposter tonight and go home." Sonic says speaking through his communication device while running through the city. Blast eventually sees a homeless man being attacked by the Blast imposter in an alley and he lands in the area and fires his flare gun straight up into the sky in which attracts the attention of Sonic and Tails as they have planned.

Sonic and Tails arrives with Sonic appearing in the area with a blue light having been behind him and Tails arrives landing the Tornado and coming out of the vehicle. The Blast imposter lets go of the homeless man in which the homeless man then runs away and then the imposter speaks in a robotic tone saying "So you three are here to stop my goal of dominating this world for a greater power?" it says making a fist. "We are here to clear my image but what you said also gives us another reason to bring you to justice!" Blast says in a serious tone while reaching for his utility belt for the EMP grenade. Blast grabs the EMP grenade and throws it at the imposter in which the grenade then explodes which deactivates it.

"Well that was easier done than said!" Sonic says with a confident smile. The Blast copy then regains capacity mysteriously and it's eyes light up red in which all three are then baffled with shock and confusion. "It must have some kind of back up generator which is why the EMP grenade didn't take full effect on him, I really wish I brought another EMP grenade." Tails says in annoyance. "Maybe I can take care of this!" Sonic says in annoyance and then jumps in the air taking the form of a spinning blue blade. The Blast copy grabs Sonic by the neck while Sonic attempts to attack him and Sonic struggles for his life with the Blast copy saying "Fool! Even if you tried to slice me in half I am made of an indestructible metal thanks to my creators."

Blast punches his robotic doppelganger in the stomach and from it the copy flies in the air having released Sonic as a result and then it crashes into a brick wall. Sonic is on the ground kneeling breathing slowly and Blast approaches him giving him his hand and says to him "Are you okay Sonic?". Sonic grabs Blast's hand and says "Yeah I am alright, thanks for saving my life Blast." Blast helps Sonic stand up and then he regains his balance. "Your welcome Sonic, I did owe you one after the things you done for me." Blast says with a smile.

The three look at the shattered brick wall and then the Blast copy gets back up revealing a piece of it's fake skin having been removed showing a piece of metallic silver on the left side of his face and it quickly goes down a storm drain in order to escape. Blast is annoyed and says "Darn it, it escaped!". "Well Blast at least you two have witnesses and a piece of evidence to show to the folks!" Sonic says picking up a slice of the fake skin from the Blast copy that escaped.

Chapter 13 The Apology Speech

Blast, Sonic, and Tails are standing at the pedestal of Castle Acorn and everyone is watching with Blast giving a speech "Everyone I know after what happened on the news might make you distrust me but I think you might change your mind knowing that Sonic, Tails, and I have encountered an impersonator of me who is actually a robot and we have evidence to show you further giving you proof on this." he then shows everyone the fake piece of skin left behind from the Blast impersonator and everyone gasps in shock. "And so we must warn you all that it could be anywhere at anytime and it may be anybody and if you ever see it report to the authorities immediately so I can take care of it." Blast says in a serious tone.

Chapter 14 Doctor Quack

At night in the New Mobotropolis Hospital, Doctor Quack is sitting in a chair taking a drink of coffee from a mug. "You know a hard working duck like me in this job once in awhile deserves a good cup of coffee." Doctor Quack says in a tired and exhausted tone and then the lights flicker and then darken and he is then nervous and gets up from his chair and he turns his head both ways and then he hears a voice behind him and it says in a creepy tone "I will need your identity for this.". Doctor Quack turns around and sees the Blast copy with a missing part of his face and he screams in terror as it then pushes him down to the ground and it puts it's hand on his head and it's fingers extend like in the tentacle manner from before and they go into his ears and then it morphs into the form of Doctor Quack. It then punches Doctor Quack In the head and he is then knocked out as it then carries him.

Chapter 15 The Sewers

Doctor Quack wakes up in the New Mobotropolis Sewer System and he is horrified over where he is and is in a cage. He sees across a cage with the teenage couple we saw before and he is horrified with the same expression as them. "Where am I?" Doctor Quack asks the teenage couple. "That's something we have been wondering too." Julie says in a scared tone.

It then comes to the teenage couple who is still in the form of Doctor Quack and it opens the cage and grabs Isaac by the shirt quickly and it's left leg opens showing a syringe with strange text on it and it injects Isaac with the syringe in which he then immediately grows orange boils on him and he throws up very painfully and dies laying on the ground. "ISAAC!" Julie says in a sad tone and then it puts a glass container over Isaac's dead corpse which it generated through it's eyes. "I don't like the look of this." Doctor Quack said in a concerned tone.

Chapter 16 Warning To The Public

Everyone is at a public hearing for an announcement from "Doctor Quack" and he gives his warning at a stage with a microphone. "Everyone I have discovered a new disease that seems very dangerous and I call it the Orange Death which if you get infected with it you die immediately, we have an unfortunate soul to show you as an example of the Orange Death." he pushes a button which reveals on a big screen a sight of the corpse of Isaac and everyone gasps in shock and horror. "But no need to panic everyone for I have constructed a containment location to keep the healthy safe because for now as we speak New Mobotropolis isn't safe from the Orange Death." he says in a voice that attempts to calm everyone which it does.

Chapter 17 Revelation

At Castle Acorn Blast and Sally are sitting on their bed with Blast wearing his normal day clothes and Sally wearing her normal day clothes too and Sally says to Blast "Did you manage to find the imposter last night?". Blast sighs and says "Yes but it got away in a storm drain.". "It's okay honey, I mean after all the public believes you now and nothing to worry about now." Sally says in a compassionate voice. "Yes but there is the fact that it is still out there and that is something to worry about because then it will continue kidnapping people." Blast says in a concerned tone.

Sally sighs and says "Right, let's see what's on the news.". Sally pushes a button on the TV remote and the TV turns on showing a news report from Sue Weathers on New Mobotropolis News Network "This is Sue Weathers reporting on New Mobotropolis News Network on a shocking discovery of a new disease called the Orange Death which has been announced by Doctor Quack who has also constructed a containment area to protect the healthy from the Orange Death.". Sally opens her eyes in suspicion and shock realizing something "Wait a minute that area seems to be located near the New Mobotropolis Sewer System.". Blast turns his head to her and says "Which could only mean that Doctor Quack is actually it but disguised as Doctor Quack." he says in concern.

Blast quickly changes into his crime fighting suit and Sally kisses him on the cheek "Good luck honey." she says in a compassionate tone wishing him luck on this new task and Blast smiles back and flies out of the porch with the door open. "I can never get tired of seeing the magnificent sight of him flying out." she says with a smile resting her head on her arms laying on the porch fence.

Chapter 18 Second Confrontation

Blast flies as quickly as possible to Sonic's house so he can have his help on this and he knocks his door with Sonic answering the door "Hey what is it Blast?". "I need your help, have you heard the news today about Doctor Quack?" Blast says in concern. "Yeah actually, I bet you had the same suspicion as me about it." Sonic says in a concerned tone. "Well it was Sally actually but yes she and I had the same suspicion about it." Blast says in a concerned tone.

"Well let's go and take care of it once and for all!" Sonic says in an excited tone. Sonic and Blast run to the location where the containment area is and they enter the area which is but a big white tent and when they enter it appears no one is inside but "Doctor Quack" who says "Hello Blast, I have been expecting you, and you brought a friend." it says in a menacing tone. "Listen buddy, we are not interested in a welcoming as much as we are bringing you back to the scrap yard!" Sonic says in an angry tone. "Now that is not very nice is it? I got a surprise for you two." it says and then pushes a button on it's arm which then leads to all the manholes in New Mobotropolis opening and out of them comes an army of slaves who have devices behind their necks.

"So Sonic and Blast, it is either me or New Mobotropolis? Your morals are at stake my friends." it says in a serious and menacing tone. Blast and Sonic run out of the building in retreat and Blast says to Sonic "I think we are going to need Tails help again." he says in a concerned tone. "I think your right Blast." Sonic says in the same tone also.

Chapter 19 A Device Of Liberation

Sonic and Blast run to Tails's house and Blast knocks on the door with Tails answering and responding in a happy tone "I know what you need help with, I heard it on the news.". At Castle Acorn Sally is watching TV and sees a news report with the headline "Rampage In The Streets!" "This is Sue Weathers reporting on New Mobotropolis News Network on a series of attacks in the streets of New Mobotropolis as people came out of the manholes of the city and are causing destruction all over, people are hiding in their homes in order to avoid being hurt.". Sally Acorn is shocked about this and then activates a button in the closet which puts the castle on lockdown. Back at Tails's house Tails shows Sonic and Blast a device that is the shape of a circle and with a red button on it and audio holes.

"This is a device that releases a frequency that only damages machines and was used one time to disable an army of Swatbots and other Badniks made by Dr Eggman, I feel like it could be useful once again." Tails says with a confident smile. "Oh yeah I remember this little thing, good times." Sonic says with a smile of nostalgia while Blast fondles his chin in curiosity over how much he has missed. "Well it's better if we get to work now rather than never." Tails says in a confident tone. "But we're gonna have to be in a better range if we wish to save the enslaved citizens of my city and then afterwards we take care of the imposter." Blast says in a strategic tone.

The garage of Tails's house opens wide as the Tornado comes out with Sonic running and Blast flying while Tails is the one riding the Tornado. They head towards the city and they plan on where to do it "Okay, Tails hand me the device and I will activate it on top of Castle Acorn, capital of New Mobotropolis." Blast says in a strategic tone. "Sounds like a plan Blast!" Tails says while handing him the device. Blast flies towards Castle Acorn and notices that the place is on lockdown but that doesn't matter to him as it will still manage and he activates the device and it releases a high pitched frequency that hits the enslaved people who are causing damage to the city and it short circuits the devices behind their necks and they are then curious as to how they got there.

Blast smiles over the sight and flies off the castle.

Chapter 20 Final Confrontation

Blast sees the imposter who is still taking the form of Doctor Quack as it is flying off to the Green Hills. Blast, Sonic, and Tails head towards it and as soon as they arrive Sonic says "It's nice to be back in a familiar place." he says smiling. They see the imposter in which it then releases knockout gas from it's mouth which doesn't effect Blast due to his invulnerability but does manage to knock out Sonic and Tails. Blast flies in the air and the imposter follows and then they trade punches and neither of them gaining any damage and knock each other into the mountains of the Green Hills damaging the mountains and eventually they return to their original spot and converse.

"So, you really think even after disabling my army you can just be able to stop me from enslaving Mobius? You have no idea who you are messing with do you?" it says in a menacing voice. "I don't know and neither do I care, all I care about is protecting my home world and making sure that people like you don't threaten its peace." he says in a serious and then attempts to punch it in the face but it catches his fist and throws him back across the ground punching him back. Blast is laying on the ground but feeling no pain or injury and when he opens his eyes he sees "Sally Acorn" and it says "It is me my love, don't you recognise me?" it says smiling. Sonic wakes up and he yells to Blast "Blast don't listen, it is using her appearance in order to take advantage of your morals!".

Blast realizes this and says "You're right." he grabs it and tears it in half using all his strength revealing when it is lying on the ground the corpse of it's original robotic form and is sparking a little bit. "You will not take advantage of my morals." Blast says in a cold tone standing over the metallic corpse. "Wow, I didn't know you had it in you Blast." Sonic says in an impressed and horrified voice. "Sometimes you will have to break your limits if it means doing the right thing, now I think it is best if we send this to the New Mobotropolis government so they can investigate the origins of this thing.".

Tails carries the two halfs of the metallic corpse and puts it in the Tornado. "I will help bring it to them if that is alright with you." Tails says confidently. "Thank you Tails." Blast says with a smile and then they shake hands.

Chapter 21 Recovery

Sally and Blast are at their bed in their night time clothes and talk to each other. "So you saw the news report and put the castle on lockdown?" Blast asks Sally. "Yes, it was of course to protect our home." Sally says with an honest tone. "Makes sense of course because also I don't want you to get hurt, lets see whats on TV." Blast says with a smile in which Sally then smiles back.

They turn on the TV and see a good news report on today "This is Sue Weathers reporting on New Mobotropolis News Network reporting on how Blast, Sonic, and Tails have saved the day against it which Blast considered naming it Duplicate and he managed to destroy it and now it is being studied by the New Mobotropolis government as to where its origins are and in related news the implants on the enslaved citizens are being surgically removed.". "So Blast where do you think Duplicate came from?" Sally asks with a smile because how much she is proud knowing Blast managed to save the day with help. "Sally I think that is something everyone is curious about." Blast says with a smile and then they french kiss each other.

Chapter 22 The Hidoi Empire

In a view from space in a ship with the design of a saucer and spikes around the edges. "Darn it! Our plan to enslave Mobius has failed." says a being who is not revealed as we see a round circular chair. "Oh well, I guess my empire will have to play a game of deception if we wish to enslave their planet." he says and then makes a slow and cold laugh.

THE END


End file.
